nonhuman_video_game_flatteningsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Fighters
Sonic the Fighters (Sonic Championship in US Arcades) was developed by Sega AM2, and was first released as an arcade game in Japan on June 1996. It was later released in the US on July 1996. Another version of it came out along in Sonic Gems Collection, releasing in Japan on August 11, 2005, in US on August 15, 2005, and then finally in Europe on September 30, 2005 on the Gamecube. For the PS2, Japan and Europe got it on their same dates, but not in the US. Much later on, the game got released on both Xbox 360 and PS3. Xbox 360 got a worldwide release of November 28, 2012. The PS3 however got seperate release dates in US on November 27, 2012, in Japan on November 28, 2012, and in Europe on December 5, 2012. This fighting game has very squishy and stretching physics with majority of the fighting! There are even some attacks that focus on squishing and stretching the opponent! Flattening Attacks Even though the characters have a squishy vibe going on, there are a couple of attacks that focus on squishing the opponent! Hasami Punch Half of the fighters in the roster can perform this move with a simple Forward+Punch! This will flatten the character's head out a lot (Unless its Bark, his head and body flatten out like this)! Though their bodies slightly smoosh along as well. The characters that can perform this move are: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Bark 2-kai/3-kai Hasami Punch This combo is exclusive to Bark, he will do the same move 3 times in a row in rapid succession. The 2nd one will have the opponent react as if they were attacked with Hasami Punch from behind, while the 3rd one will reset them to the first position (Of course reverse these results if Bark did attack from behind). Tsubushi Punch/Magical Hammer Even though these two moves have different animations, they both use the same button input, and give the same results. With Bark's Tsubushi Punch, he simply slams down his fist and smooshes the opponent down to a much shorter size. With Rosy's Hammer, she slams down her hammer down on the opponent for the same results. A fighter flattening in this state can pretty much peck at the opponent or jump around. Slamming Against the Wall If a fighter can attack enough to send their opponent to the sale, the opponent will flatten against the wall. Depending on how high they are on the wall, they'll slide down until they hit the floor and restore to normal. Fighters to Flatten There are 8 fighters that can be squished from the start. There is an extra fighter, Honey the Cat, that is only available on Xbox 360/PS3. There are some boss characters that are playable with cheats or as secrets on Xbox 360/PS3, but Metal Sonic does not get squished. *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Rosy the Rascal (Amy Rose) *Espio *Fang the Sniper *Bean the Dynamite *Bark the Polar Bear *Honey the Cat (Xbox 360/PS3 Only) Images Tails StF Tails hasami 1.png StF Tails hasami 2.png StF Tails smooshed HACKED 1.png StF Tails smooshed HACKED 2.png Fang the Sniper StF Fang hasami 1.png StF Fang hasami 2.png StF Fang hasami 3.png StF Fang hasami HACKED 1.png StF Fang smooshed HACKED 1.png StF Fang smooshed HACKED 2.png Bean the Dynamite StF Bean hasami HACKED 1.png StF Bean smooshed HACKED 1.png StF Bean smooshed HACKED 2.png Videos Category:Sonic the Fighters Category:Arcade Category:Gamecube Category:Playstation 2 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Playstation 3 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Series) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Tails Category:Knuckles the Echidna Category:Amy Rose Category:Espio Category:Fang the Sniper Category:Bean the Dynamite Category:Bark the Polar Bear Category:Honey the Cat Category:Hedgehog Category:Fox Category:Echidna Category:Chameleon Category:Weasel Category:Duck Category:Polar Bear Category:Cat Category:Bear